


look what I've found

by haru182



Series: where's the end of the line? [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Ack-Ack's POV, Alcohol, Andrew Haldane's POV, Getting Together, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Seduction, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: siente que le ha necesitado encima de su cuerpo durante muchas vidas, aunque esta que está viviendo sea la única de la que se acuerda.





	look what I've found

**Author's Note:**

> hola! he estado trabajando en esto desde que vi A Star Is Born y me puse a escuchar la OST como una loca y a la vez estaba haciendo mi re-watching semestral/anual de The Pacific. Y ha nacido esto. Look What I've Found es la primera parte de la serie. Esta es mi otp superior de este fandom y aunque nadie lo lea en español estoy enamoradísima de esta historia, aunque aún no esté terminada en el 'papel'. así que si alguien se topa con esto por ahí, espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo haciéndolo. de corazón.

Le ve por primera vez en el barco de camino al Pacífico, entre una atmósfera pesada de anticipación y nervios por lo que pueda pasar. Por los días y días encerrados en una gran caja de metal flotando a la deriva en una guerra que no es suya y entre sudor de los hombres ebrios y animados a las tres de la mañana del sábado. Es uno de esos fines de semana en los que han entrenado duro por la mañana y pasado la tarde en instrucciones de táctica teórica, así que por la noche, reciben permisos de doce horas para ponerse como las grecas bebiéndose hasta el agua de los floreros.

Andrew le ve allí por primera vez; viste camiseta blanca firmemente adherida a su pecho fuerte y tiene los hombros amplios y la sonrisa torcida. No es alguien del montón, como si le pudiera obviar por alguna razón.

Sus ojos gritan fuego y Andrew se muere de sed entre ese incendio, estático en medio del barullo de esa fiesta que no tiene nada que celebrar, el barco en mitad del planeta a medio camino del infierno y el sudor le corre por las sienes mientras traga en seco. Da un par de pasos y se ajusta las mangas rígidas y almidonadas de su uniforme azul, mientras se niega cortésmente a los tragos que le ofrecen los muchachos más mareados que él, con menos ropa y una admiración que raya lo romántico.

El hombre en frente de él parece advertido de ello, de esa aura que Andrew sabe que se mueve a su alrededor y que simplemente no puede evitarlo, ese cariño que siente venir de los chicos. El hombre de pelo rubio ceniza y rizado está de perfil y le dedica una mirada que podría hacer derretir los polos, norte y sur si quisiera, sin miedo ni precaución y Andrew se lo achaca al alcohol. Sin embargo, la electricidad le nubla los miembros inferiores y calma su sed de intimidad con una jarra fría de cerveza, sentándose en la silla más pegada al fondo del improvisado bar mientras el hombre le pierde de vista, y finalmente, se aleja discretamente con otro marine pisándole los talones hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Si no recuerda mal y el ruido de los morteros no ha terminado de freírle el cerebro, la segunda vez que le ve (que _se ven_ ), es en medio de la selva de Guadalcanal, con la mierda hasta el cuello y sudando como cerdos en el desierto, en medio de una lluvia de balas y sangre, polvo y sal. Es un combate frío que quema como el metal en invierno, pero no hay nada como eso en donde se encuentran. Andrew mira con terror el nombre en su uniforme y saborea para sí mismo las letras una por una. “E. Jones”.

Tumbados tras una pequeña colina, esperando a que el fuego cese para poder levantar las cabezas y ver qué camino presenta menos posibilidades de quedar hecho un colador, ambos intercambian miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando.

Andrew ve que tiene los ojos verdes como el césped en primavera del campus de su universidad, que es sargento y que las chapas se le han enredado entre los botones de la chaqueta de marine. Alarga una mano y tira de la cadena de plata, el sargento parece que no ha visto nada más extraño en esa guerra y eso que han visto mierda por un tubo. El fuego cesa. Andrew se levanta primero y tiende una mano al marine atónito bajo él.

“Todos me llaman Ack-Ack, pero mi nombre es Andrew”, el hombre en el suelo acepta la mano que le tiende y Andrew se encoge ante el contacto, pero mantiene el brazo firme mientras le levanta a él y a su arma.

“Capitán”, responde con educación, un caballero. “Sargento Jones. Edward. Los chicos me llaman Hillbilly”.

Al deshacerse del contacto avanzan de nuevo, la cabeza en el campo, la mente de vuelta al trabajo y tras un par de días de mierda heroica y acciones impulsadas por un chorro de adrenalina que amenaza muchas veces con romperles el pecho, Andrew, porque ve que lo merece y porque puede, presenta una petición para la promoción de rango del Sargento Jones. Cuando recibe la aprobación va y le busca en la trinchera para decírselo él mismo. Jones sonríe con picardía y él se mantiene en cuclillas con el casco puesto, fuera de la trinchera, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los hombres que duermen a su alrededor.

“La ceremonia se efectuará mañana cuando vayamos a repostar raciones y agua, Teniente Jones”.

“Creo que en estas situaciones ya puedes ir llamándome por mi mote, o al menos por mi nombre”.

Andrew sonríe como si se lo pensara y aún en la oscuridad puede ver los ojos de Edward brillar. Se aparta del refugio del futuro teniente con lentitud y el sabor dulce del acento sureño aún resonándole en los oídos.

Cuando desembarcan en Melbourne, Andrew no está en la cubierta del barco sino en el camarote que usa como oficina improvisada, redactando informes, bajas y recuentos.

Es exhaustivo y le drena hasta la última gota de energía que le puede quedar en el cuerpo y se pregunta si gente como el Sargento Basilone saben lo afortunados que son de salir de ese agujero de mierda. Le conoce de vista y un par de frases y parece un buen tipo, así que le da el crédito mental de que si, puede que sea consciente de ello. Cuando acaba con la torre de papeles que tiene en frente, se ducha y se afeita sin mirarse a sí mismo a los ojos en el espejo. Se pone las botas bien apretadas, la gorra de capitán y el uniforme recién sacado de una bolsa que muy probablemente ha venido de la fábrica de su padre. Hay algo de seguridad, de confort, en ponerse ropa de guerra que ha hecho su familia.

Ropa para morir. Pero esa noche, ropa para salir.

El verde oscuro le sienta de maravilla, el olor sintético de la ropa recién estrenada se cuela por sus fosas nasales creando un pequeño subidón de adrenalina por la anticipación de los sucesos de la noche. Habían pasado Guadalcanal con lágrimas y sangre y se los habían llevado a Australia como premio de consolación, tal vez. Pues sabe que lo que viene después no es bonito. Le hace sentir un vacío en el estómago profundo y amargo y que las luces de los bares de ese cálido país de repente se derritan como el hielo sucio de febrero. El aire tibio le toca la cara y parece que lleva una eternidad sin salir de su guarida; le recibe un país en son de paz y un atardecer casi boreal que no parece de ese mundo, de esa dimensión.

Entra en el Elephant's Head, un pub de raíces inglesas que tiene pintura verde oscura por fuera y por dentro está lleno también de verde; uniformes y hombres, mujeres y labios rojos. Un contraste catastrófico de belleza en ambos sexos, pero maldad y elegancia flirteando entre sí, sufrimiento y fruta fresca, metal y miel.

Mientras bebe de una pinta especialmente oscura, Andrew se fija en los hombres que se inclinan más de lo normal entre ellos, como si estuvieran susurrando cosas que el resto del mundo no pudiera entender, como si nadie más pudiera comprender lo que pasa, sospechar. O tal vez sí, pero les importa poco. Porque la guerra te quita una parte de ti, un pedazo del alma, un trozo de cordura y es como amar y perderlo todo en la batalla que ello conlleva. Nunca vuelves el mismo y la certeza de poder morir al día siguiente te hace no tener tanto miedo a mirar a otro hombre a los ojos y después, tocarle los labios.

Desde que se habían subido al barco, no le había visto. Huele a humo, pero como al de las chimeneas y tiene el uniforme sucio y desgastado. Pareciera que se ha bajado de cubierta para meterse en el primer pub que ve y por cómo le brillan los ojos, Andrew está casi seguro de que acierta. Le invita a tres cervezas antes de verse a sí mismo como los hombres en los que pensaba antes. Demasiado cerca de su boca, cediendo a los azares del destino. Uno, dos y tres. Tropiezos y coincidencias. Cuando le roza los dedos con una caricia casi imperceptible sugiriendo en un susurro que deberían salir de ahí, está demasiado mareado y demasiado ebrio con su olor y la forma en que los rizos se le pegan a la frente como para decirle que no.

Y aunque su cabeza le dice una y otra vez que se quede sentado y no se mueva, no puede obedecer. Debería quedarse en el barullo del bar, con el humo de los cigarrillos violando sus fosas nasales y la risa aguda de las mujeres, los gritos guturales de los hombres, el tintineo de los vasos de cristal.

Edward parece ser todo lo contrario: calma, niebla, césped, rocío del alba. No habla mucho pero sí que sonríe de esa manera irresistible, con la boca torcida. Y le mira perforándole el subconsciente.

Le besa con un sudor frío inundándole las palmas de las manos. Ha estado mirándole en silencio durante un rato, memorizando el orden de sus pestañas rubias, jugando con sus chapas metálicas cantarinas y metiendo los dedos en los agujeros de bala de su chaqueta. En el muelle, en un barco de pescador lleno de redes secadas al sol y la sal por todas partes: en el uniforme, en el pelo, en el ataque al corazón que está a punto de darle. Y aunque Edward no dice nada, sus ojos le hablan. Aunque no estuvieran ahí esa noche, besándose durante horas porque Andrew no sabe hacer nada más, está seguro de que hay otra realidad en otro universo en la que si lo estarían.

Se siente como si hubiera tropezado con una moneda de oro andando por la calle abarrotada de la ciudad, una que sólo ha visto él. Que a lo mejor sólo puede ver él. Y que le atrae magnéticamente como si fuera un imán humano. Por fin encuentra algo que le motiva y le anima a salir de ese desafortunado lapso temporal en el que tienen que luchar. ¿Y quién más podría ser sino Edward? Otro pedazo de su alma, mientras le acaricia los pómulos con la lengua.

Siente que le ha necesitado encima de su cuerpo durante muchas vidas, aunque esta que está viviendo sea la única de la que se acuerda.


End file.
